buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom World
Nightrose(Buddyfight).jpg|Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose Artorias(Buddyfight) - Copy.jpg|King of the Underworld, Artorias the End. Mangle(Buddyfight).jpg|Homicidal Beast of the Sea, Collio the Mangle Origins This world is originally called "Phobia World" and is constantly at war, between 3 different branches of power, Seven Seas, the most tatical and dangerous of them all, lead by the Pirate King, the beautiful vampire-pirate captain, Nightrose . The Frozen Souls, the ones with the strongest offense of them all, lead by the fearsome Underworld Knight, Artorias , and the Haunted Ones, the most bloody of them all, lead by the vicious sea beast, Collio. A mysterious stranger came about one day, offering the 3 battle-fanatic siblings (Artorias is the eldest, Nightrose is the middle, and Collio being the yougest, since these 3 are adopted by the previous emperor of the Phobia World). This stranger is none other than Count Dawn, offering them a chance to change this world forever, making it in their image, for once the 3 siblings decided to make this world different from the rest, their decision? Creating an undead army, just what they've always wanted, thus, "Phantom World" is born. About it Phantom World is a world that is known for bringing back the dead , making them dead again, and vice versa. This world usually has residence of pirates and other undead-theme monsters. It's flag design is like those of a skull with 2 swords crossing each other. They are mostly 3 Attribute builds in this world, such as: *''Seven Seas'' *''Haunted Ones'' *''Frozen Souls'' Seven Seas: A build in Phantom World that mostly have Pirate-themed skills and monsters(Mostly Human Pirates, Pirate Ghouls, and Vampires). Haunted Ones: A build that has Ghost-themed monsters and skills. Frozen Souls: A build that has Underworld-themed monsters and skills. Unique Abilities *Hollow *Haunt *Exorcise *Devour Playstyle Phantom World has a unique Playstyle in calling monsters from the dropzone and into the playzone, depending on the build, the called-monster will get a unique ability to support the fight. *''Seven Seas'': Most cards that has the "Seven Seas" attribute has an ability called "Hollow", when a monster is in "Hollow" state, after it attacks, it goes back to the dropzone, usually with this, they cannot be destroyed during the opponent's turn and can come back again, this ability also boost up monsters that have "Hollow" support in it's ability. Seven Seas also has a special spell card that nullify the size-restriction, making this clan having a "72-pillar-like skill". However, this leads to the player's downfall due to because that it cost a lot of gauge to be used and this build doesn't focus on equipping weapons. *''Haunted One''s: Most cards that has the "Haunted Ones" attribute has an ability called, "Haunt", when a monster is in "Haunt" state, during the opponent's turn, this monster cannot be destroyed at all cost, a big advantage that the user doesn't have to call new monsters, but its disadvantage is that when a monster is in "Haunt' the opponent or his/her monster can attack the user directly, without any difficult interference with the user's monster, the user can use "Shield"-type spells though. And after the user's second turn, all monster's that are in the "Haunt" state should be destroyed at the end of the user's second turn. And at that turn, he/she cannot call the same monster until the fourth turn or so.... *''Frozen Souls: Most cards that has the "Frozen Souls" attribute has an amazing ability called '"Exorcise"', When a monster is in "Exorcise" state, any opponent's monster that destroys this monster is destroyed along with it, if it is the user with a weapon equipped, he/she is successful to destroy a monster in the "Exorcise" state, he/she is dealt damage equal to the monster's critical, most that has "Exorcise" ability are size 0 to 2 monsters, size 3 monsters has an ability called "Devour", any size 3 that has "Devour" in its ability get's to get 3 or more monsters that have used the "Exorcise" ability, this would increase the monster's soul and defense, and the monster's soulguard cannot be nullified (only works if the user grants, "The Soul is the Purpose" spell), however, this is also a heavy downfall because size 3 monsters that has "Frozen Souls" in its attribute has a lifelink of 5, and the lifelink can never be nullified unless a spell that does so is cast. Notable Impacts: ''A Feast worth Devouring!! Gora-Tachikaze! Impact 10000 ATK 2 damages on your Lifepoints and pay 3 gauge} -If you have a monster with “Frozen Soul” In it’s attribute. The number of monsters in your drop zone that has used “Exorcise” is the number of critical damage you deal to your opponent. [Penetrate Deep Abyssal Destroyer! Impact 9000 ATK 4 gauge and call 3 monsters with “Seven Seas” in its attribute to the field, and activate “Hollow” All critical of your Monsters in “Hollow” becomes critical of “5”. The attack cannot be nullified if you have 6 life or more. Trivia -This fan-made world is based on the "Granblue" clan of Cardfight Vanguard. Category:World